Pacto de no Agresion
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Inicio de la II Guerra Mundial contada con los personajes de Hetalia. Relato de la invasion de alemania, breve Lituaniaxpolonia


_**Pacto de no agresión**_

**Moscú 23 de Agosto de 1939**

-Delimitaremos entonces asi las esferas de interés de cada uno- dijo el alemán- la frontera de Lituania marcara nuestra frontera, estas de acuerdo?

-Da, la parte este de Polonia será tuya juhu

-¿Por qué te interesa solo una parte de Polonia y no entera?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Ese pequeño bastardo aprovecho la revolución para quitarme territorios de mi imperio, ahora tiene que pagar da- respondió sin perder su sonrisa.

Ludwig le miro desconfiado, iba a tratar de ententerle, solo hacia el pacto con el para evitar repetir el mismo error de la primera vez, una vez pasara por alto ese inconveniente no le serviría de nada mas.

**Varsovia 1 de Septiembre de 1939**

-Entregate sin oponer resistencia Feliks, será mejor para ti… y para tu gente

-Osea eres como totalmente un iluso, ya te derrote una vez, podre hacerlo de nuevo

-Toris estaba contigo en aquella ocasión, ahora estas solo y sin ninguna ayuda de tus "aliados" no puedes hacer nada ante mi

Las tropas alemanas habían entrado en Polonia con la clara intención de hacer desaparecer el país, pero contra todo lo que esperaban se habían encontrado con una revuelta contra ellos en Varsovia, y por supuesto Feliks la encabezaba, el rubio no iba a dejar que le quitaran su tierra de nuevo e hicieran sufrir a su gente sin oponer resistencia.

-Es mi ultima palabra Polonia- dijo con desprecio- ríndete y entrega tu territorio o atente a las consecuencias

-Si sigues con esto toda Europa se volverá contra ti, oasea cometeras el mismo error, eres totalmente un diiota Ludwig

La mirada del alemán se endureció y le propino al polaco una fuerte bofetada que dejo roja su mejilla, pero el rubio no se movio y le miro desafiante.

-Esto será tu ruina Ludwig, deten a tu superior mientras puedas.

-Esto no es por mi superior, es por mi gente, ATACAD!

**Moscú 1 de Septiembre de 1939**

-¿Qué…?- Toris miro impresionado al ruso que bebía vodka sentado tranquilamente en su escritorio- ¿Qué acaba de decir señor Ivan…?

-Alemania ha empezado a invadir Polonia da- dijo sonriendo sin quitar su sonrisa- pronto Feliks volvera a estar dividido juhu

Toris tuvo que agarrar fuertemente la bandeja para que esta no callera al suelo rompiendo todo lo que habia sobre ella, estaban atacando a Feliks, iban a volver a dividirle y el no podía hacer nada, no podía ayudarle.

Bajo la cabeza y se mordió los labios para que los sollozos y las lagrimas quedaran ocultos pero para el ruso no paso desapercibido y sonrio cruelmente, le gustaba ver el dolor en los ojos verdes del lituano.

**Londres 1 de Septiembre de 1939**

-Señor, nos han llegado noticias urgentes- declaro un hombre tras entrar en la habitación

-Habla- pidió el ingles sin dejar de mirar su libro y bebiendo de su taza de te

-Nos ha llegado la noticia de que las tropas alemanas han comenzado una invasión en Polonia

-¿Qué?- Arthur miro impresionado al hombre y casi deja caer su taza, suspiro y cerro los ojos durante unos momentos tratando de no perder la compostura- concierta uan entrevista con Francia, que venga lo mas rápido posible

-Si, señor

El ingles miro por la ventana, Alemania habia echo su primer movimiento, ahora todos eran piezas de ajedrez sobre un enorme tablero.

**Londres 2 de Septiembre de 1939**

-Arthur Mona mi ¿Por qué me has hecho venir tan de pronto?

-Sientate Wine Bastard! Esto es serio

Francis le miro intrigado y se sento frente a el, ambos se miraron durante unos momentos hasta que el ingles volvió a hablar

-Alemania ha empezado a moverse, ha comenzado a invadir a Polonia

-¿Tenemos que intervenir entonces? Polonia es nuestro aliado después de todo, ¿Qué esta haciendo el resto?

-Ayer mande un comunicado a Ludwig pidiendo que retirara sus tropas, si no lo hace tendremos que intervenir- bebió un sorvo de su taza de te- en cuanto al resto Italia se a aliado con Alemania, Japon también es parte de esa alianza y esta en guerra con China, esos tres son peligrosos, el superior de España parece tener buenas relaciones con el de Alemania, America dice que no quiere meterse en asuntos de Europa y no tengo ni idea de en que esta pensando Rusia

-Entonces intervengamos, si Polonia desaparece Alemania ganara mucho terreno

**Moscú 2 de Septiembre de 1939**

Edward y Raivis estaban en la cocina cada uno a un lado del lituano que sentado sobre una silla tenia la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, estaba nervioso, preocupado, asustado, tenia un cumulo de sentimientos demasiado grande como para describírselo a los otros.

Pero ellos dos lo sabían, igual que sabían que el origen de todos esos sentimientos tenia nombre, Feliks. Todos sabían que Ivan tenia algo que ver con eso, pero no podían hacer nada en su situación, solo esperar.

Y por mas que le carcomiera el alma el lituano lo haría, esperaría, esperaría hasta poder volver a ver a su sonriente rubio y rezaría para que le protegieran y no le pasara nada. Pero sobre todo rezaba por poder vovler a tenerle entre sus brazos, y no soltarle mas.

**Varsovia 2 de Septiembre de 1939**

Ludwig arrugo el papel que estaba entre sus manos y se lo lanzo a la cara al chico sentado frente a el, este le miro con odio apretando los puños. Estaba atado de pies y manos a la silla, con varios moratones en su cuerpo, la ropa desgarrada y el labio inferior partido.

-Parece que Inglaterra se ha decidido a entrar en guerra si no retiro mis tropas de tu territorio- arrugo el cejo aun mas y saco una pistola de su cinturón disparando al polaco el cual solto un grito por el intenso dolor de su hombro- Rutheford!

-¿Si mi señor?

-Reforzad el ataque- dijo guardando el arma, el soldado asintió y salió de la estancia mientras el alemán se acercaba al otro levantándole el rostro- eres un pájaro Feliks, obtuviste la libertad, pero es hora de devolverte a tu jaula

**Londres 3 de Septiembre de 1939 12:00h**

-¿Ha habido respuesta alemana al ultimátum?- pregunto Arthur a un soldado que acaba de entrar en su despacho.

El ultimátum ingles ofertaba que si las tropas alemanas se retiraban antes del dia tres de septiembre y la noticia llegaba a Inglaterra antes de las 11 horas, Inglaterra no entraría en guerra.

-No señor, Alemania no ha respondido y han reforzado el ataque

-De acuerdo… - Arthur suspiro- Desde este momento Inglaterra y el gobierno de su majestad están en guerra contra Alemania

**Moscú 3 de Septiembre de 1939**

-¿Inglaterra ha entrado en guerra da?, ¿que te parece Toris?

Al lado de Ivan estaba el lituano con la cabeza baja y apretando los puños, Ivan sonrio ante su sufrimiento, pero no era momento de deleitarse haciendo sufrir al castaño, ahora necesitaba prepararse, no habia firmado el tratado con Alemania solo por capricho.

**Varsovia 3 de Septiembre de 1939**

-Señor- llamo un soldado- Inglaterra ha declarado la guerra a Alemania

-Bien, han empezado a moverse.

**Madrid 3 de Septiembre de 1939**

-¿Que.. que ha pasado?- pregunto tímidamente Antonio

-Europa esta empezando una guerra, y pronto el pueblo español luchara al lado del alemán

-El pueblo no puede entrar en guerra nada mas salir de una en la que se han perdido tantas vidas!- grito el de ojos aceitunas recibiendo una bofetada por parte de su superior que le tiro al suelo.

-No te atrevas a levantarme la voz Antonio. Yo digo lo que pasa en España, tu no eres mas que un simple títere- el español le miro con odio pero no dijo nada mas, sabia que no terminaría bien si lo hacia ni el ni su pueblo- España participara* la II Guerra Mundial… ha comenzado

Fin

*Franco trato de llevar a España a la guerra pero debido a sus exigencias Hitler decidió que no participara en el conflicto.


End file.
